Decreto de la serpiente
by White Aconite
Summary: -¿Qué debo de hacer? –ves el fulgor en sus ojos llameando reflejando el designio recién forjado. -Someter a nuestro rey.


**Disclaimer:**Harry Potter y su mundo pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y Warner Brothers. No se infligen los derechos de copyright de forma intencionada.

_Este fic participa en el Mini reto: Tom Riddle en Hogwarts del foro Las cuatro casas._

* * *

**Decreto de la serpiente.**

Por White Aconite.

Le conoces desde el momento en que él cruzó por aquellos bosques buscando por paz y llegó a tu hogar. Le observaste y tu sensible instinto te dijo que ese niño de hebras oscuras y mirada soberbia pero vacía era poderoso. El que fuera capaz de escuchar tus palabras e intercambiar ideas lo hicieron único y especial, pues ningún otro de sus semejantes podría jactarse de obtener tu interés y atención.

Tu apego al pequeño que se hacía llamar Tom, dependía en sumo grado del contenido de sus conversaciones y lo estimulante de sus observaciones. Si fueras como él, no dudarías en procrear con el mancebo por el sencillo gusto de ver el resultado final.

Le esperas pacientemente entre la espeso verdor del bosque, lugar ideal para sus entrevistas sin interrupciones de algún ser indeseado. Le sientes llegar antes de que aparezca detrás de la maleza y te sorprende ese rostro que habla de derrota y desolación. Algo se había roto en tu pequeño y ni siquiera la trémula careta porfiriana que trataba de colocarse servía para ocultar su desesperación y agonía.

Eres sabia por naturaleza. Esperas cuestionarlo cuando sabes que tus esfuerzos no rebotarán ante aquella fuerte defensa.

Conoces de antemano su situación con los desconocidos progenitores, lo sensible que vuelve ese tema al vástago. Se perfila orgulloso y calculador, empero, el abandono de quienes debieron protegerlo le cala el alma.

Riddle, según explicó, era el apellido de su padre y de quien esperaba haber obtenido su herencia mágica. Su campaña por encontrar evidencias de su padre en la escuela había encontrado pared en cuanto supo que se trataba de un apellido muggle, lo que le valió el desprecio de los extremistas de su propia casa. Sobra decir que esto no amedrentó a Tom, no, tu niño es un manipulador de la opinión; vuelve una mala situación a su favor con astucia.

Gracias a la ayuda de sus superiores, quienes ven una centésima parte de lo que tú aprecias en su porvenir, obtuvo los nombres ansiados sacrificando sólo un par de gotas de su sangre en un pergamino largo.

La rabia silenciosa de lo que significaba aquel edicto hizo mella en su confianza y temes que el duro golpe de su origen apacigüe aquella ambición latente. Conoces una forma de mostrarle la grandeza que se esconde detrás de su terrenal nombre, empero, vacilas momentáneamente por la inmadurez de aquel crío de cortos once ciclos. Aunque tuviera un inmenso talento ¿sería capaz de superar la prueba al que pensaba someterlo?

Decides arriesgarse esperando no romper más la entereza de Tom más de lo que ya está. Si alcanza tus expectativas obtendría más que la gloria; la evidencia de su superioridad. Si fallaba solo encontraría la fría e indiferente muerte.

-_Levanta la cara digno parlante áspid y haz valer la herencia de tu sangre pese a las carencias con las que naciste, pues éstas no te han de entorpecer en tu caminar._

_-¿Cómo puedes estar segura? –_reclama molesto en un estado de alta vulnerabilidad.

-_Porque te diré la forma en que te pruebes si eres apto para el destino que dices querer sostener. Las palabras no bastarán para conquistar entre los bípedos, se necesita poder y tú lo posees._

_-¿Cómo puedo mostrar mi valía? –_pregunta interesado ¿Cómo no interesarse en la salida que le ofreces? La peligrosa promesa parece más un alivio en el humano.

-_Dentro del castillo en el que moras, hay un lugar al que ningún bárbaro humano sin tu privilegiado don puede acceder. _

_-¿Hablas del parsel? ¿Qué puedo obtener de ello?_

_-Encontrarás el legado dejado por otro mago. Si eres capaz, tendrás a tu servicio a una milenaria criatura que pocos han conocido y te mostrarás a ti mismo que estás destinado a la magnificencia, si no, se alimentará de tus restos como los otros magos que ha asesinado. _

Ves el estremecimiento recorrer su cuerpo.

Sabes que le teme a la muerte. Curiosa criatura por buscar desde tan joven la forma de burlarse de lo inevitable.

-_¿Qué debo de hacer? _–ves el fulgor en sus ojos llameando reflejando el designio recién forjado.

-_Someter a nuestro rey._

Ese es tu decreto. No sabes que ese será el parteaguas en el deseo de Riddle ni lo que se convertirá más adelante.

Aunque se volviese un abominable monstruo, tú solo puedes lamentar no ser testigo el crecimiento de párvulo; no cuentas con ver otra primavera pues el dolor en tus huesos señala el inminente final.

-Gracias Nagini –le oyes hablar en su lengua antes de marchar ante su nuevo camino. No haces nada por reclamar ante el mote que el crío te ha otorgado ni tampoco le explicas lo que te espera.

A pesar de que sabes que tu perdida le hará daño, tampoco haces nada por distanciarte y hacer menos dolorosa tu despedida.

Después de todo, esta es la decisión que ha tomado una modesta y vieja serpiente como tú. Observar hasta tus últimos días la vida de Tom Marvolo Riddle.

* * *

N/A:

Nop, no es la misma Nagini que provoca pesadillas a los niños, pero siempre me pregunté por el origen de este nombre y la forma en que Tom encontró la dichosa cámara sin parecer sospechoso por estar hablando parsel en cualquier rincón del castillo.


End file.
